


Heartbreak

by ghostofviper



Category: Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Rush and Naito fall in love with the same woman, leading to heartbreak for one of themPrompt request fulfilled for “Pick one.” And  “I hope you got what you wanted” and  “Kiss me and I’ll forgive you.”





	Heartbreak

Leaving Evil and Bushi in the first class lounge Naito locked himself in the private bathroom and sunk against the wall. He needed just a few minutes to get himself together before boarding that flight. He wasn’t fooling them, he knew that, but he needed the illusion. Every time they returned to Mexico Naito went through this routine. He wouldn’t sleep the night before, tossing and turning. Despite Bushi’s best efforts he always refused to go out with them. He needed the time to center his mind. The ride to the airport would be silent, his traveling companions knowing what he was going through and giving him space. After sorting himself out in the bathroom he would emerge and fake it the rest of the trip. 

A part of him wished he could avoid Mexico in its entirety. As much as he loved Rush and the other guys there were too many memories. But his pride wouldn’t let him avoid it. He would put on a happy face in front of Rush and not let him know how badly it was hurting him to be around the man that had stolen his true love. 

Swallowing down the lump wanting to rise in his throat Naito closed his eyes and dredged up the memories he tried to keep buried. 

July 2015

Amalia Valdez had his heart from the moment he met her. As far as Naito was concerned she was perfect in every way. She was a waitress at the little hole in the wall cantina he visited when he wanted to be alone. More often than not he was the only customer in there and it wasn’t long before Amalia started joining him at his table. Before long Naito was visiting everyday hoping to spend more time with her. He was over the moon when she agreed to a date. He was head over heels from the start and Naito did everything he could to make her his. 

Soon they were dating, making sweet love into the early morning hours until Naito had to stumble into the gym. The goading he got for being a lovesick fool was well worth it when he got to be in her arms every night. Things were blissful and perfect for months. The couple talked of Amalia returning to Japan with Naito when his excursion ended, of buying a place together and starting a life. 

Then he had introduced her to Rush. From the moment he introduced them Naito had a feeling things were going to go very wrong for him. As much as they both tried to hide it their attraction to either was painfully obvious. He had even called her out on it as they left the lunch together. 

“Why were you staring at Rush the whole time?” Naito asked his angry tone hiding the hurt he was feeling. 

“I was not,” Amalia denied. 

“I saw you Amalia. Several times you were staring at him.” Naito insisted. “Why?” 

Amalia sighed and looked into Naito’s hurt face, her hand raising to stroke his cheek. 

“I’m sorry Naito. I didn’t realize I was.” She apologized. “I guess I’m just interested in him. He’s one of your best friends and I’m curious about him.” 

Naito could find no deceit in her eyes and accepted her apology with a caveat. 

“Kiss me and I’ll forgive you.” He said with a sparkle in his eyes that had her giggling and pressing her lips to his in the middle of the crowded sidewalk. 

Looking back now Naito couldn’t help but feel the fool for failing to see what had been obvious from day one. 

The next few times they got together it became painfully obvious that Rush and Amalia had feelings for each other. They tried to deny it and avoid each other, but Naito wasn’t blind. He recognized what was happening even as his heart broke. He confronted Rush, and only his brother’s devastation at admitting his feelings had salvaged their relationship. As much as he wanted to, Naito wasn’t going to stand in the way of Rush’s happiness. 

So with that in mind he issued an ultimatum to Amalia already knowing the outcome. 

“Pick one.” Naito told her that fateful day, demanding she pick either him or Rush. There was no surprise when she said she had to follow her heart and be with Rush. So he gave them his blessing and was on a plane back to Japan two days later. 

The last time he had spoken to her was at the airport on the day of his departure. She and Rush had insisted on accompanying him and ending him off. It had nearly crushed Naito to see her with tears streaming down her cheeks as she hugged him goodbye. 

“I hope you got what you wanted,” Naito whispered into her hair. “I’ll always love you and want you to be happy.”

“I did Naito.” She cried hugging him one last time before turning to Rush and burying her face in his chest with a sob. 

Slowly Rush and Naito had gotten back to the relationship they had before the whole love triangle erupted, and Naito was always happy to see his brother when they were face to face, but it was always a challenge to get himself to go. His only condition when he visited Rush was that Amalia be absent. There was only so much he could take and seeing her again would be the end of him.


End file.
